The purpose of this project is to investigate aspects of the physiology of Anopheles mosquitoes which serve as vectors of malaria. Two lines of investigation are being pursued at present: 1) Investigation of the factors that mediate sexual attraction in Anopheles. 2) The physiological control of oviposition and blood feeding in Anopheles.